A quem consolar?
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Como seria uma história onde Marin e Aioros ficassem juntos?


**"A quem consolar?"**

O dia amanheceu belo, sereno e calmo; enfim um dia perfeito. Perfeito como tantos outros que se passaram nesses seis anos.

Mas dias como esse não se encontram no passado, não no passado desses seis anos que decorreram. Bem não gostaria de lembrar estes acontecimentos, mas às vezes o passado precisa ser lembrado, é necessário para aprendermos as lições que ele nos deixou.

Então deixe que eu narre a vocês esta breve história...

Grécia – Santuário Seis anos antes

Já haviam se passado oito anos da batalha contra Hades, o mundo estava em paz, vivíamos tranqüilamente como todos os outros seres humanos deste planeta. Meu irmão mais novo, Aioria, fazia anos e estava realizando um churrasco para os amigos e a família.

Família esta pequena, mas a mais linda que já se conheceu, não porque seja a minha, mas sim porque realmente era bela. Aioria havia se casado oito anos antes, logo após a Guerra Santa, tinha se casado com a Amazona Marin e juntos tiveram dois filhos; meus queridos sobrinhos Isaac e Mara. Eu até então nunca havia me interessado por ninguém, mas o destino tem o dom de pregar peças... E que peças essas tão cruéis em sua essência.

Neste churrasco eu passei a notar que já não olhava com os mesmos olhos para minha cunhada, mas não admitiria isso nem para mim mesmo. E foi também depois dessa data que começaram a se suceder tragédias no santuário, não só aqui, mas no mundo inteiro.

Não, não eram guerras, era algo que o ser humano até tenta controlar, mas não consegue. Nesta época houve uma grande epidemia, um novo vírus, uma grave doença atingiu o mundo e não perdoou a ninguém; todos que a contraíram vieram a falecer. Lembro-me desta época como se fosse hoje...

Estávamos todos reunidos na sala do mestre, bem não todos apenas os que não tinham caído com a doença e que ainda tentavam bravamente lutar contra ela.

- E então, já se teve alguma descoberta de possível cura? Senhorita Saori?? – perguntava Kamus mostrando-se visivelmente abalado.

- Não. – Saori tinha a voz distante e tentava não nos encarar... Notamos logo de cara que ela estava aflita. – A Fundação tem ajudado os grupos de pesquisa, estão todas as instituições do planeta agindo juntas para que se encontre a cura, mas até agora...

- Não encontraram nada. – completei a frase.

- Se a cura não for encontrada os outros não vão resistir por muito tempo e vão acabar... acabar... – Aldebaran não tinha coragem para terminar a frase.

- Morrendo. – Disse Máscara da Morte olhando para o chão.

- Não, não podemos ser pessimistas, eles vão resistir... – Mu tentava nos animar.

- Isso não é pessimismo Mu, simplesmente não há cura. – Saga disse sério.

- Não é possível que não aja um só meio de se combater esse maldito vírus! – Miro disse batendo com fúria sobre a mesa.

- Do que vai adiantar ficarmos abalados dessa forma? Se esta for à vontade dos deuses nada poderemos fazer para ajudar. – Disse Shaka, calmamente.

- E o mestre Ancião? – perguntei.

- Não pode vir, está nos cinco picos cuidando dos que caíram doentes por lá. – respondeu-me Saga.

- Quem está doente aqui no Santuário precisamente? – perguntou Saori séria.

Todos se entreolharam e só Shaka teve a coragem suficiente para dizer o nome daqueles que mais cedo ou mais tarde perderíamos.

- Os doentes são, dentre os cavaleiros de ouro: Afrodite, Shura e Aioria, entre os de prata: A Amazona de Cobra Shina, entre os de bronze: Hyoga e Ikki; fora alguns moradores de vilas próximas daqui e soldados.

- São muitos. – Saori baixou a cabeça entre os braços e começou a chorar. – Nós... Nós... Não temos meios... iremos...

Quando ia pronunciar a frase tão temida, a porta abriu-se num estrondo, era meu sobrinho...Era Isaac. Levantei-me apressadamente e dirigi-me a ele, que se encontrava em pânico.

- Isaac, o que houve? É seu pai? – perguntei-lhe.

- Meu pai... Ele... Ele... – ele soluçava entre as palavras – Ele quer falar com você, a mamãe ta desesperada e... e... – ele não pode dizer mais nada e se abraçou a mim em prantos.

Ao descer a escadaria rumo à casa de leão, com meu sobrinho aos prantos em meus braços, eu já sabia bem o que ia acontecer... Meu irmão estava morrendo.

Ao chegar em casa, encontrei Marin aflita ao lado dele, ela segurava as suas mãos e pedia pra ele resistir e chorava muito... Ele apenas sorria para ela e dizia que tudo ia ficar bem. Ao me ver, pediu para ficar a sós comigo, eu entrei no quarto e fechei a porta.

- Oros!!! – Ele disse num sorriso, já fraco.

- Oria!!! – olhei para ele tentando me controlar para não chorar.

- Eu preciso te pedir uma coisa meu irmão, quero que prometa que fará o que eu te pedir. – ele falava com dificuldade. – ele segurou as minhas mãos.

- O que quer me pedir?? Pode dizer... – apertei a mão dele firmemente.

- Quero que cuide bem deles, das crianças e da Marin. – ele me dizia calmamente.

- Isso é coisa que se peça? Você não vai morrer, eles tem à você esqueceu? – disse-lhe.

- Aioros, você sabe, assim como eu, que esta doença não tem cura e que eu estou indo embora, que não me resta muito tempo. – ele continuava calmo.

- Aioria... – eu não tinha palavras.

- Escuta, prometa, me prometa que vai cuidar deles por mim, das crianças e da Marin. – ele pareceu respirar fundo para continuar. – Principalmente dela, não a deixe cometer nenhuma loucura, Oros eu sei que gosta dela da mesma forma que eu e sei que pode fazê-la feliz. – completou ele com lágrimas nos olhos. – Anda me prometa.

Eu estava transtornado com que acabara de ouvir, então meu irmão já sabia que meus sentimentos por ela eram diferentes... Não sei o que senti exatamente naquele momento, talvez um misto de vergonha... Mas meu irmão parecia certo do que me estava a dizer, como sempre ele estava agindo com aquela bondade tão dele. Ele queria ter a certeza de que cuidaria de sua família, de que não deixasse que nada de mal acontecesse para eles, ele precisava ouvir que continuaríamos a ser felizes, mesmo que ele não mais estivesse conosco.

- Eu prometo Aioria, eu prometo meu irmão, vou cuidar deles. – disse-lhe sem poder conter as lágrimas.

- Obrigado meu irmão!!! Pode chamá-la pra mim? Ela e as crianças? – ele me pedia deixando as lágrimas escorrerem.

Pedi para eles que entrassem, ficaram lá durante algum tempo, depois Mara e Isaac saíram do quarto para deixar os pais a sós. Meus sobrinhos estavam abalados, choravam e eu tentava acalmá-los, levei-os para fora e ficamos lá abraçados; Marin surgiu na porta meia hora depois, tinha o olhar vazio, distante como eu nunca havia visto antes.

- Ele se foi!! – ela disse, deixando um pranto desesperado lhe chegar à garganta... Ela ajoelhou-se no chão a chorar... – Ele se foi!!! – ela só conseguia dizer isso, as crianças ficaram ainda mais assustadas, eu tentava acalmar Marin, mas ela não deixava ninguém chegar perto dela.

Neste dia ouve lágrimas de dor por todo o santuário, não falecera apenas meu irmão, todos os outros que caíram doentes morreram no mesmo dia. E a doença se foi assim como chegou, ninguém soube sua causa... Nem cura... Nada.

Depois do falecimento de meu irmão, comecei a descobrir o porque ele insistira tanto para que eu cuidasse de tudo, principalmente dela, principalmente de Marin.

Ela ficara em choque após a morte de Aioria, seu olhar perdeu o brilho, ficou vazio. Marin não falava com mais ninguém, nem com os filhos, passava os dias trancada no quarto, que ela fazia questão de deixar na penumbra. Só voltou a se alimentar depois de muita insistência tanto de minha parte, como das crianças e até de Seiya que também tentava ajudar no que fosse possível.

Eu já esperava de tudo nessa fase... Inclusive que ela tentasse se matar... E tentou.

Eu acabei por me mudar para a casa de leão com a permissão de Athena, para ficar de olho em tudo por lá e cuidar da família de meu irmão. E foi em uma dessas noites que tudo aconteceu... Eu estava acordado, pois aquele havia sido mais um dia difícil, quando ouvi barulhos vindos da cozinha. Cheguei até a pensar que pudesse ser uma das crianças, mas elas já estavam há horas na cama, foi então que ela me veio na mente... Será que Marin finalmente resolvera sair do quarto pela primeira vez depois de semanas?

Rumei para cozinha e a encontrei caída no chão... Quando me lembro disso tudo fica meio turvo em minha mente... Marin estava caída no chão, não estava desacordada, pois chorava muito. Em suas mãos havia uma faca.

- MARIN!!!!! – corri até ela e a levantei em meus braços, felizmente ela só tinha feito cortes de pouca profundidade. – O que você fez Marin??? – tentava perguntar calmamente, ela olhava para mim, o olhar vazio tinha sumido e no lugar do vazio eu via dor...muita dor. Como odiava vê-la ferida daquela forma.

- Eu... Eu... Eu quero morrer Aioros.... – ela chorava. – Eu quero morrer...Eu quero morrer... Por quê eu não adoeci também??? Por quê não fui embora junto com ele??? – os soluços aumentavam cada vez mais.

Não sei quanto tempo demorei para responder, ela o amava muito, era só isso que se passava em minha mente, o amor que ela tinha por meu irmão.

- Você não pode morrer Marin, lembre-se você tem que cuidar das crianças, o que vai ser dessas crianças se você também for embora? – e o que vai ser de mim, eu pensava enquanto lhe falava.

Ela pareceu vagar em pensamentos, ficou em silêncio, tentando segurar os soluços.

- Tenho de cuidar deles... Meus filhos... – ela tentou levantar do chão e eu a ajudei, estava com alguns ferimentos, mas todos estes leves.

- Temos de cuidar disso. – disse apontando os cortes.

Peguei uma caixa de primeiros socorros e comecei a limpar os pequenos cortes, Marin voltou a fitar o vazio... Após algum tempo ela voltou a me fitar, os olhos ainda marejados.

- Obrigada Aioros! – ela me disse me abraçando... – Obrigada!!!

Retribui o abraço... Marin voltara, sentira nesse abraço que ela voltara daquele mundo em que se prendera após a morte de meu irmão e que agora não se deixaria cair novamente.

- Não precisa me agradecer Marin!!! Vocês são minha família, minha única família e vou cuidar sempre de vocês. – respondi a ela...

Tudo mudaria agora... Tudo...

Os meses que se seguiram foram mais tranqüilos Marin voltou a cuidar das crianças, às vezes tinha uma ou outra recaída, mas não mais se deixou apossar pela depressão.

Eu continuei com o treinamento que meu irmão estava dando a meu sobrinho Isaac e Mara passou a treinar no campo de amazonas, eles também superaram tudo o que ocorrera, meus sobrinhos eram fortes como seus pais.

E com todos estes acontecimentos nem reparei que já eram passados quase dois anos da morte de meu irmão e que, a cada dia que se passava eu me apaixonava mais e mais por Marin. Continuava negando o que sentia, sempre e sempre; e nessas ocasiões as palavras de meu irmão voltavam a minha mente... "Sei que pode fazê-la feliz!"... Mesmo que quisesse e pudesse, não me atrevia a chegar até ela com tais revelações.

O ano chegara ao fim e Marin me surpreendeu a dizer que esse ano queria comemorar nem que fosse a festa natalina...

- O que acha Aioros? Seria bom para as crianças e também para nós, nem notamos o passar desses últimos dois anos. – Ela me dizia com um pequeno sorriso esboçado nos lábios.

- É, é uma boa idéia. Mas quem você irá chamar?

- Não muita gente, eu pensei em chamar Seiya, sua irmã Seika, Aldebaran e Mu. Só os que temos mais contato e que ajudaram tanto.

- Concordo, já que vai ser só uma comemoração simples, mas pra uma reunião, é está bom. Você vai preparar tudo sozinha, ou quer que eu ajude?

- Se puder ajudar!! – ela sorriu.

- Claro, o que eu posso fazer?

- Bem eu e a pequena cuidamos de arrumar os comes e bebes e você e Isaac podem cuidar de avisar os convidados e comprar na vila o que faltar.

- Ok.

Faltava apenas uma semana para o Natal, tratamos de arrumar todas as coisas o mais rápido possível, as crianças gostaram da idéia e se animaram, era estranho...Quando reparei nós quatro a arrumar os enfeites na sala, brincando e sorrindo... Parecíamos pais e filhos ali daquela forma, eu não me senti o parente eu me senti o pai. Um pai que prepara uma festinha junto à mulher e filhos.

A data chegou e tudo ocorreu bem, ainda dou risadas ao lembrar de Aldebaran rolando no chão com as crianças a lhe fazer cócegas e Seiya sempre moleque, pois esse não vai crescer nunca, correndo para entrar na brincadeira. Mu e Seika conversavam animados sobre uma ou outra frivolidade, tentando me puxar para o assunto e Marin a colocar o jantar a mesa, tentando pular os filhos e as "crianças" que rolavam no chão.

Já de madrugada, nossos amigos começaram a ir embora e as crianças dormiam no sofá, acompanhei-os até a porta e levei as crianças, logo após, para o quarto.

Quando voltei para a sala encontrei Marin a olhar uma caixa cheia de fotos, ela me chamou para junto dela e mostrou alguns retratos... Fotos das crianças pequenas, de quando ela visitara o Brasil logo após o casamento, uma foto minha junto de Aioria quando ainda éramos crianças e uma de nós juntos já adultos, bem do fundo da caixa ela tirou uma foto essa recente, uma foto de dois anos atrás.

- Veja só esta! – ela colocou a foto em minhas mãos.

Neste retrato estávamos os cinco juntos, na festa de aniversário de meu irmão... Ela tirou a foto de minhas mãos novamente e se levantou andando em direção a estante da sala; colocou a foto em um porta-retrato que estava vazio.

- O que acha? – perguntou-me.

- Bonito. – falei calmamente.

- Vamos lá pra fora?

Levantei-me sem responder e caminhei junto a ela até a varanda. Marin fitou o céu estrelado durante alguns minutos e depois se voltou para mim.

- É uma bela noite! – ela disse olhando novamente para o céu.

- Sim. – respondi.

- Oria adorava noites estreladas, ele dizia que eram as noites de brincar de ser feliz. – ela sorriu tristemente e eu senti uma pontada em meu peito. Ela respirou fundo e continuou a falar. – Brincar de ser feliz... Acho que deveríamos fazer isso esta noite, não acha Oros?

Oros?? Marin nunca me chamava por diminutivos... Olhei para ela pensativo, o que ela queria ao dizer que devíamos brincar de ser feliz? Eu olhava para ela, o rosto iluminado pelo luar, sorrindo como há muito tempo eu não via... Dizem que os apaixonados tendem a não medir os seus atos... E por quê não me deixar agir assim pelo menos uma vez em minha vida? É pelo menos uma vez...

Aproximei-me de seu rosto, olhando dentro de seus olhos que não fugiram dos meus, toquei em seus lábios com meus dedos e acariciei seu rosto... Tão linda!!! Pensei para mim mesmo... Rocei meus lábios nos dela... "Brincar de ser feliz"... Essas palavras passaram em minha mente quando aprofundei o beijo e surpreso notei que ela não fugia e correspondia o beijo com o mesmo carinho. Não sei durante quanto tempo ficamos a nos beijar sobre a luz daquela bela lua. Afastei-me dela, que sorriu para mim. Eu sorri de volta e respondi a sua pergunta, mas de uma maneira diferente.

- Acho sim que deveríamos "brincar de ser feliz" mas não somente nesta noite, que tal pra sempre? – perguntei-lhe sorrindo.

Ela sorriu e olhou novamente o céu estrelado.

- É acho que pra sempre seria bem melhor. – ela sorriu mais ainda.

Trouxe-a para junto de mim e ficamos abraçados durante algum tempo, queríamos ser felizes!E é pra isso que o homem veio a este mundo para ser feliz, não para viver preso aos sofrimentos e tragédias que ocorrem em suas vidas e se esquecer de buscar aquilo que é o que mais importa: A Felicidade.

E desde este dia é isso que buscamos viver a cada dia, algumas pessoas estranharam e falam até o hoje sobre o fato de eu ter me casado com a mulher de meu irmão, eu não os critico é realmente estranho até mesmo para nós. Mas, quando será que entenderemos que não há barreiras para a felicidade, para o amor? Afinal fora ele mesmo, meu irmão, que me pedira para cuidar de tudo.

Tudo está tão diferente, as pessoas mudam, o mundo muda, nada permanece estático... Somos movimento... Meus sobrinhos estão a cada dia mais encantadores, Isaac se tornou o Cavaleiro de ouro de Leão, no lugar de seu pai, fora treinado desde pequeno neste intuito já que nascerá sob o mesmo signo que meu irmão. Mara era uma criança feliz e em breve se tornará uma amazona de prata, falta apenas alguns anos para a sua prova final.

Eu e Marin? Somos felizes juntos e nossa união foi abençoada pelos céus, porque a única coisa que o grande Criador desde mundo quer é que seus filhos sejam felizes.

Fico feliz por ter contado a vocês esta parte de minha história, este meu passado que me ensinou tantas coisas... Só espero que tenham gostado de ouvi-la... E que pelo menos um desses fatos tenham feito que vocês meditassem a vida.

Por que a vida é uma Dádiva de Deus e cabe a nós vivê-la da melhor maneira possível, aprendendo com os erros e não desistir nunca de buscar a Felicidade.

Até uma próxima vez

Aioros

**Por: Lithos de Lion**

**P.S: **Está fic foi inspirada em parte em uma poesia mandada para mim pelo meu querido Amigo Jedi... "Eu tenho a força cavaleiro de Jedi". :P

_"A quem consolar?___

_Vem, chora aqui comigo esta saudade_

_Que te invade; meu peito é teu amigo._

_Há de abrigar teu pranto, sem maldade;_

_Se der vontade, irá chorar contigo._

_Quem amas__, longe está, noutra cidade;_

_Quem amo está tão perto e não consigo_

_Lhe dizer__, se há perigo de amizade_

_Romper, dita a verdade. Então, não digo._

_Colado ao ombro meu, teu rosto lindo,_

_Prefiro ver sorrindo que chorando._

_Destino quis que assim fosse... Até quando?_

_Teu amado voltando e tu partindo,_

_Em quem abrigarei meu pranto, vindo_

_Da saudade que o teu irá deixando?_

**_Bernardo Trancoso"_**

****

**N.A:** Acabo de revisar mais uma vez a fic que acabo de escrever, sinceramente não sei dizer se ficou boa, ruim... Realmente não sei. Quis trabalhar muitos temas nessa fic, pois vejo Aioros como um homem sábio... Não me perguntem por que... Só sei que desde a minha infância é assim que eu o vejo. Sendo assim acabei abordando assuntos como fatalidades: doença, morte, depressão, suicídio!!! Acho importante frisar que citei um suicídio como exemplo de qual ponto uma pessoa deprimida pode chegar e aos que lerem, depressão é doença, precisa ser tratada para que não aja conseqüências maiores. Também quis mostrar que não importa o tamanho do sofrimento pelo qual somos acometidos, que somos capazes de nos reerguer e continuar em frente e que apesar de tudo sempre conseguiremos tornar a buscar a Felicidade.

Bom agora chega de filosofar né??...Hehe Que ninguém vai querer ler as filosofias dessa escritora maluca...

Outro detalhe importante a ser falado, este fic foi um desafio proposto por minha amiguinha insana Madam Spooky . Quando li o desafio proposto, uma história onde Aioros e Marin ficariam juntos a idéia dessa fic veio de imediato... Mas confesso, foi difícil separá-la do meu Oria... Mas como diria a Vampire: "O Aioria pertence somente às fãs, então tanto faz se ficarão juntos ou não, ele é nosso". Madam espero que tenha gostado da história.

Aoshi, meu amigo querido a quem deixei ler de primeira mão esta história, obrigada pelos elogios e pelos toques. Respondendo a alguma de suas dúvidas: 1) Por que esta doença era vontade dos deuses e qual deles? 2) De onde veio esta doença? 3) E por que mesmo eles sendo cavaleiros acabaram morrendo vítimas dessa doença? 4) Por quê Saori não os reviveu?

1) Aoshito, não cheguei a pensar se teria sido algum deus inimigo que teria mandado esta doença para abalar o santuário e poder iniciar uma guerra, então coloquei deuses por ser uma doença inexplicável.

2) A doença veio sem explicação até em minha mente, seria um vírus novo que se manifesta, ou até mesmo uma doença criada em laboratório, por que não? Quem sabe eu até volto nesta fic para aprofundar esse assunto.

3) Os Cavaleiros morreram atingidos pela doença, porque apesar de terem poderes incríveis eles continuam sendo apenas seres humanos como qualquer um deste planeta, eu peguei por base a doença que Goku teve durante a saga dos Andróides, em que ele tem um grave problema de coração.

4) Continuei me inspirando em DBZ, veja Goku não poderia ser ressuscitado pelas esferas por ter morrido de uma doença (a morte dele seria assim), porque quando ele morre em batalha quer dizer que não era a hora dele, algo assim entende? Acabei então colocando a doença como destino deles.

Vampire, Vampire, obrigada novamente por ter revisado mais esta fic pra mim E o obrigado, obrigada vai estar sempre em minha mente.

Pra terminar, gostei de escrever esta fic, variar um pouco os casais...Quem sabe eu até não me arrisco a escrever uma fic Marin/Shaka!!! O que acha disso June???

Abraços a todos que leram mais esta fic da doidinha aki, adoraria que me dissessem o que acharam da história, pode ser críticas tanto boas quanto negativas... É ouvindo a opinião de vocês que eu posso mudar pra melhor .

Até mais, abraços a todos

Lithos de Lion


End file.
